Lollipop Chainsaw: What if?
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: What if Juliet Starling realized her mistake and decided to prevent this incident from happening? Juliet/Swan…


I wondered in my mind after Juliet's adventure from Lollipop Chainsaw and what if she lives with the consequences after she rejects Swan? When it was after the high school, but there is nostalgia in my mind on what if. Swan considered to be a "tragic villain" in my opinion because he has been a bullied by the school and rejected by Juliet. I don't have to make a long story, but I wished I did, except it will be maybe the next one.

For now, Juliet and Swan for the win.

* * *

_What if?_

I never deserved to be a hero when the high school praised my family and me, but I don't deserve the praise from the beginning. I was just your popular girl, but it was their fault. No-one admits it was their fault from the beginning that caused Swan to become what he was. Everyone has forgotten about the Swan and thinks that he deserved what got it from.

None dare support him when his body was nowhere to be found, but my mother figured the truth about my father trained us when we were children. She was disappointed, but we thought that she wasn't going to know. Mother's instinct always remains activated when she confronted my father from why haven't we show up early from home.

It was disgusting down my face when I was angry at myself when Nick breaks up with me. He doesn't want to get involved in the Zombie Business and my mom doesn't want to become us become the Zombie Hunters. She wanted us to have a normal childhood and becomes what we wanted to follow, but not Dad. The truth was out when people won't stop talking about it, but my mom was suspicious about it. She was the last one to be informed, but she was disappointed on how the school acts like it was nothing.

She doesn't trust the Japanese Teacher since I felt insulted when she saw a pole dance. I told her that it was Sensei's idea and she was disgusted by it. She scolded at Dad for what Sensei and I didn't realized that I was harassed by a sick Sensei. I looked up when Nick told me about his final wish and his manipulation on why he got Sensei's body.

I was disgusted by this, but I couldn't believe this at the moment. My father was glad that my Sensei was dead since he will kick his ass. I cannot hide it anymore when I told my mother the truth. I told her everything and struck it down when I should have realized that Swan was bullied by the school.

She was disappointed for rejecting him in the first place and she was the only one who actually understood Swan. She was the one who looks out on Swan, but doesn't trust Nick because Sensei's body. I should have reserved his body after he was bitten by the zombie and I feel disgusted when Sensei took an opportunity to give Nick his body instead of replacing it with his. I feel disgusted by this and I realized that if I haven't done anything.

I begin to realize that our school after graduation lied about the story and covered up with the real truth. I felt disgusted by this when they made Swan a villain, but he was the victim of bullying. I was disgusted by my school when they told me about it, but the school doesn't seem to care about them. They think they could pretend, but I have regret when the voices continued to haunt me. There were no zombies around the place anymore and my Dad was forced to retire from the businesses.

We left our former home for the controversial for our sake and my sisters are forced to break out of the habits along with due to the counseling. My father came clean with my mother as she didn't divorce dad for a good reason. She hoped that we are able to enjoy ourselves within a quiet town, but I felt like it was my fault. I tried to enjoy myself, except I felt very guilty that he was watching over me when I compared the past enemies to his emotions. I realized that the enemies were based on his emotions and he didn't want to hurt me, but he killed himself to avoid it.

Why didn't I realize this for a good reason? I wanted to pay my respect to him and apologized, but it wasn't very good since they continued to call me. I have to delete my own Facebook account because the videos were getting me on my nerve. Everyone claimed to be my friend except it wasn't very good when the humiliated videos were actually troublesome. The reality sinks it when I wanted to cry so much when I was bullied for not realizing it and targeted.

I have nightmares when everyone belittled me in the nightmare and everyone blamed it on me. I cried in sadness when I lived in my own apartment when I don't want to touch anything related to the past. The nightmare is the sense of reality and I cannot believe that I was a fool.

"Oh Swan! I should have accepted you instead of rejecting you, but I should have chosen you over Nick. I am so sorry!"

"I forgive you, but we were both fools from the past," Swan said with sadness.

I know that he wasn't going to heaven except he was my angel looking down with black wings. He looked down at me because he was dead and I was alive. We were foolish and Swan should have come clean that he was bullied, but the counselors weren't much help along with the teachers from the past. Nick wasn't happy for the body that he obtained, but he would rather be dead because he felt uncomfortable. I could understand what he means, but he finds someone else that is better than me.

I never trusted Swan from the beginning for what happened, but I begin to warm up to him gradually. He was the better boyfriend than Nick when we talked, but I was popular and hides what I was. We communicated with each other except he is the only one comforting me when every ghost haunted me.

He defended me like I was something valuable to him unlike Nick, but I wondered if I was able to bring him back. No, I promised myself to not use them anymore because I thought killing zombies were fun. Instead, we should have realized that there had to be a cure to turn the zombies back to normal and I don't want to think about it.

"Do you want to prevent this from happening?"

I looked around the place when I heard another voice when it was Sensei Morikawa, but it seemed that he was in hell. I thought that he was going to remain in heaven except he had a sick sin involving lust. He wasn't wearing the white suit except he was on fire when I know he was a good spirit. It seemed that heaven didn't accept him into his gate when I came to think about it.

"You," I replied back as I wasn't going to forgive him when I was sexually assaulted by him at the young age of manipulation, "What are you doing here? Why the heck do you smell like someone BBQ you with?"

I couldn't help it when I covered my nose when he reeks of something disturbing. He thought he was going to get an easy life, instead he didn't deserve it. My mom had a reason to dislike him and I understand while Dad regretted it.

"Heaven kicks me out and send me down to hell due to the miscalculation due to my sin…"

"Well, it served you right! Your sin will not get you to heaven when there are consequences in hands for what you done. You are very lucky that Dad isn't around except he would kill you… Even Jiraiya is more honorable than you…"

"He was spared from going to hell…"

If I compared Jiraiya to Morikawa, but I go for Jiraiya from Naruto because he may be a sick pervert and he doesn't go after little girls or manipulated them. He had his honor, but there was one flaw. He should have told Naruto that he was his Godfather and raised Naruto up when the village abused him. Everyone should have some senses of maturing, but why did I get Naruto that isn't part of the series?

"But Juliet? Do you really want to prevent this from happening after what happened from the past?"

"What else?"

"I wanted to make it up with you since you weren't happy from what happens just now and prevented it from happening… Do you?"

I didn't say a word when I wanted to prevent this incident from happening again. I wanted to prevent everything from happening, but I wanted to accept Swan and make him smile. I wanted him to be happy with me and it was same goes for me too. As there was nothing else to bring him back when I remembered that I destroyed everything from the past and I didn't want to do anything. Swan doesn't want to come back to anymore since he got what he deserved, but what Morikawa was thinking?

"I wanted you to have this."

"It's just a button," I said flatly.

"It is a Reset Button to prevent the disaster from happening, but you won't regret it."

I reacted with this, but I begins to ask him a question and he disappeared. Swan didn't say a word when he watched from the background, but I cannot bring him to life now. I lived with the consequences now and I had to have a spin enough to realize this by now. I didn't have much of the choice when I tried to keep my mom and dad together, but my mom doesn't forgive him for what happen from the past.

If he had come clean about it, then she would disagreed and she will confess that she have parents as zombies. This was a surprise by this when Dad didn't tell us about her family's side before, but it is hard for Cornelia when she enlisted herself in the military service. We are famous, but we have struggled with pressure in our lives. I hated it so much, but I wished we could keep it hidden when I cried that I should have done something more. Swan continued to watch me and nodded it, but I pressed the button.

I didn't believe at first when I thought it was nothing and then the next thing that I knew. Time had restarted when I stood before Swan when he was confessing his love to me as we are in high school. I reacted that it worked successfully and I didn't say a word.

"Isn't that Swan?"

"I don't know he is able to get a chance to accept a Popular Girl's love. I hope he gets rejected."

"He is nothing more, but a loser."

"Juliet doesn't deserve him, but I cannot believe that she defends him from last time."

When he confessed to me that he loved me and asked me to be his girlfriend. I heard students murmuring in the background and betting behind my back. They were waiting for him to be rejected, but I was the first one to defend him and decided to accept him instead of rejecting him.

"What she accept him?"

"That's not right! That's not right a popularity, don't belong to the outcast."

"Juliet makes a big mistake."

Everyone reacted in shock that I will do something like that, but what choice do I get? I don't want one event to start all over again with the zombies and then things are going to change. Those who mocked and bullied him will feel my anger, but is not expecting me to be easy on them. I have made the mistakes and undo it, but it doesn't matter if I am going to become a character to Lolipop Chainsaw. I wanted to make things right when he was surprised that as I hugs him. Nick was heartbreaking when he saw me kissing him except he will find someone else.

"I don't care what everyone thinks, but I believed that your heart belongs to me."

My heart was open and the future is safe from the zombie, but we can finally become normal. I don't know how my parents will express it, but I know that my family will accept him. I was given a second chance and decided not to put to waste this moment.

"Juliet, you accept me! You actually accept me for…"

"Who you are…"

That's all I could say when I smiled at the end when things change. They tried to convince me to break up with him except I denied it, but they could mock me. They could do whatever they want, but they cannot do this to me forever since we are both matured than the school. Rosalind seemed to cheer me on for accepting my heart to him. I wondered what adventure awaits for both of us.

Owari…


End file.
